Come Along Pond
by Kat D Lynne
Summary: This is a Fic Set AFTER Angels Take Manhattan. I am assuming that Amy and Rory are sent back to 1938 New York, the same time they were sent back to in that Episode.


_**This is my first FanFic, so please don't be too harsh! But PLEASE give me feedback! **__This takes place directly after Angles take Manhattan assuming that Amy and Rory were sent back to 1938 (The same time that Rory was sent back to in the beginning of the episode)._

* * *

**NEW YORK 2012**

The lanky man turned and ran into the blue police box, the lady with the large hair following. He threw himself against a wall his hands cradling his head. A single tear ran down his face. The man noticed the woman standing before him and raised himself from the ground. He hugged the woman tightly and whispered in her ear "Oh, God River. They were your parents" He rubbed the small of her back then turned away pacing, thinking.  
"Its a fixed point Doctor, even you said we won't be able to break back into New York" The woman said softly, as if reading the Doctors mind.  
"But we did it before, something that's been done before can be done again"  
"Sweetie, Don't be ridiculous You can't go to 1938 New York! It's not like you can go to Jersey 1938 then hop a cab to New York" Exasperated River Song threw her hands into the air. Then Doctors eyes widened, and a mischievous look played across his face.  
"And why not?" The Doctor began running around the consoles of the TARDIS, pressing buttons, causing lights to flicker and things to beep. Suddenly a familiar whir began to overpower the constant beeping of the controls as the TARDIS engines powered on.  
"Geronimo" The two companions were thrust about as the TARDIS was sent spinning through time and space. River struggled to her feet to check the engines, Red lights flashed. "Ah Red lights, never good Red lights are" The Doctor Sputtered as he stumbled over to the controls next to River. The Doctor bent over the controls rubbing the sides as if in a soothing fashion, "Now you sexy thing, what did the nasty murderer do to you?"  
"Oi, I'm right here!" River jokingly scolded the Doctor, "and I prefer psychopath." The Professor waggled her finger in the Doctors face before lunging toward the TARDIS doors. The engines began to slow, this trip had taken much longer than most, and the beeping and flashing had died down. There was a buzz about the air in the TARDIS, no doubt from breaking through a time barrier strong enough to keep out one of the most technologically advanced spacecraft out, none other than the TARDIS.  
The Doctor took River by the arm and sauntered out of the steaming blue box. The were in a city, a deserted ally it seemed like. After walking for some time they found a street with a bit of buzz, as in there were people. The Doctor in his way called over to a passerby "Oi, What day is it?"  
The man looked puzzled, "Er, its the 7th sir, of Apr-"  
"No no no! What's the year?" The Doctor inquired, leaving the man looking even more quizzical.  
"1938 sir" The man answered before scurrying off into a book shop. The Doctors face lit up, sheer pleasure erupted on his face.  
"YA HEAR THAT SONG!?" The Doctor bellowed, oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving from the locals, "WE DID IT!" River looked awfully bewildered as the Doctor skipped down the street merrily. "Well mummy. Where are you?" River muttered before she ran off to fetch the Doctor.

**2 Days and 1 Cab Ride to NYC Later**

"How can they not be here? We have looked _everywhere, _but they aren't _here_." The Doctor rifled through a three-day old newspaper, flustered and aggravated.  
"Don't worry, they are smart. They've probably left something... somewhere..." River continued going through old photographs. "Ah, see. I'd recognize my own father anywhere." River held up a picture to the Doctor, and sure enough Rory's 'nose-y' faced stared back at them. The picture was in a newspaper from April 2nd, only a few days before the TARDIS broke through the time rift.  
The Doctor read the caption from the clipping, "Ah, he's now a _doctor,_" The Doctor chuckled to himself, "Oh! And he'll be doing a seminar in the town center... let's see... Ah, Tonight!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, then bounded off toward the tall building in the center of the town.

There were at least forty people at the seminar, Rory had obviously made a name for himself as a trained medical enthusiast. The Doctor let out a delighted gasp at the sight of seeing his old friend take the stage. He wasn't sure, but it looked as though Rory was peering at them before he shook his head and glanced back down at his notes. River turned to the Doctor excitedly, the settled down and listened for what seemed to be a good hour and a half.  
At the end of the speech the Doctor and River got up and made their way toward the stage, along with many others who wanted to talk to the famed doctor, Rory. An unusual breeze went through the room, a breeze that made the Doctor stop dead in his tracks. River turned to him, worried, "What is it, what's wrong?"  
"It's time, it, well it knows we aren't supposed to be here... We just need to hurry." Before River could ask what was going to happen, she was whisked off toward the side of the stage. They waited patiently for Rory to finish talking to his peers, River heard a foot impatiently tapping. She looked down expecting to see the Doctors foot hammering away at the wooden floors, but instead she saw a woman's foot.  
The two time travelers turned around to see a young lady, her ginger-red hair falling around her shoulders, her arms crossed, and her eyebrow raised. "I've been waiting." Amy said, then turned and headed behind the stage.  
"How did you do it?" Amy asked in her thick Scottish accent, once they were behind the stage. "You said that you wouldn't be able to get back, a time rift or something, yeah?"  
"Rule number one: The Doctor lies" The Doctor waggled his eyebrow and he smiled at his not-so-lost companion. "So we need to get back... erm... _" _The Doctor checked his watch, "_now. _Come along Pond, fetch the other half and let's get to it." Amy ran off excitedly toward Rory and whispered into his ear, disbelief played across his face, and Amy pointed toward River and the Doctor, Rory's eyed widened and he whispered something back to Amy. Amy then ran back over to the River and the Doctor. "How long can we stay, he's finally getting some recognition and... eh... ya know, wants to hear people adore him." She blushed and chuckled.  
"Tell him he can meet us at the TARDIS in 10 minutes, _no later_." He sent her off and when she came back they left to find the TARDIS.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Amy we have to go now!" The Doctor, screamed. The whole TARDIS was shaking, red lights were flashing, and panels were beeping. The Doctor soothed the box, but much to his dismay the turmoil kept going. "Amelia Pond! The Rift is going to destroy New York and you and your husband with it if we don't leave NOW!"  
"We can't!" Amy said through her sobs, "We have to wait for Rory, he waited for us, we can wait for him!" Amy stared at the door, waiting for a knock, or for Rory to come strolling into the TARDIS.  
"He has about a minute before New York is Destro-" A knock sounded at the door. Amy pounced up, hope splayed through her eyes.  
"Oi, erm... sorry I'm a little late, er, got a little held up... " He Stuttered.  
"Rory!" Amy called out and wiggled at the handle at the door. "Doctor! Doctor, it's not working!" Amy said through her heavy sobs, her voice shaky. "You've got to get it open, why wont it OPEN" She screamed as she banged her fists on the doors.  
From outside all Rory could hear was a banging coming from inside. He heard a familiar Scottish voice call out his name, and he ran toward the doors and began banging relentlessly.  
When Amy heard Rory begin to pound back on the doors, she knew he knew that she was trying to get him in. The Doctor stood at the door with his sonic. River went over to her sobbing mum and let Amy slowly sink to the floor in sobs. "Doctor, I swear, If you don't get that bloody door open," She screamed, honestly scaring the Doctor. A whir suddenly sounded from the center of the TARDIS and Amy let out a screech that would scare a mythical Siren.  
The Doctor turned to Amy and just stared. River and Amy stared back at the Doctor. River began to hug Amy even tighter, for she had never, in her entire existence seen the Doctors face become that sad. His eyes didn't shed a tear, he didn't even let out a sound. He just stared into Amelia Pond's eyes, with a look that could make a Cyberman access it's feeling. Amy's screams increased as the whir of the TARDIS increased in speed.  
Outside the doors Rory sat on his knees, pounding into the fading blue box, tears streaming down his face.  
"Amelia, I- I'm.." The Raggedy man couldn't even complete the sentence. Amy buried herself into her daughters embrace. The Doctor went over to Amelia, his Amelia, the girl who waited, so long, and so many times. He stroked her shoulder, just to be swatted away by the hand of his companion.  
"H- he's my c-centaurian, He always comes back. There's a-always away, o-one more time, he c-can do it.." She sobbed into Rivers shoulder.  
The Doctor just shook his head and cooed, "I'm afraid, not this time."

* * *

To Be Continued.

_Please leave comments! Give me Feedback! Thank you! Reminder: This is my first FanFic so I apologize if it's not the best!_


End file.
